theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpson Family react to Homer Simpson's Deathbed (Feat. Fred Flintstone)
Homer Simpson: Greetings, everyone! My name is Homer Simpson! * Marge Simpson: My name is Marge! * Bart Simpson: I'm Bart! * Lisa Simpson: I'm Lisa, and this is our baby sister, Maggie. * Homer Simpson: Today, we are going to be reacting to my deathbed fanfic animation clip. But, d'oh! I'm just not really deceased it's just a video clip!. * Bart Simpson: But before we watch this, if you want to see another video, just vote in the comments and description below to see what video that we should react to next. * Marge Simpson: Homie, can you start the video? * Homer Simpson: Sure! * (The Green Gazoo appears and snaps Fred Flintstone as he appears to the entrance of the hospital and The Green Gazoo goes away) * Homer Simpson: "Hi, Green Gazoo! Hi, Fred Flintstone! Where have you been?" * (Fred opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Homer Simpson.) * Bart Simpson: "Dad, he belongs to the Flintstone house." * (Transitions to a patient room with Fred opening the door to see Homer, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, * Homer Simpson: Is that me? My DVDs? * (then Fred closes the door silently while some Simpsons DVDs are on the table side.) * Bart Simpson: "Dad, stay calm," * Lisa: "it's just a fanfic animation clip, you're just acting and not really dying." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Fred Flintstone walks right over to the comatose Homer.) * Homer Simpson: WHAT?! * Marge Simpson: Poor brave Homie. * (Bart Simpson holds Homer's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he uses a slingshot to hit Homer, but Marge denies it.) * Lisa Simpson: "No, Bart! Slingshots are not for hitting people!" * Marge: "Bart!" * (Marge rubs Homer Simpson's tummy with a depressed look on her face) * Homer Simpson: Wow. Looks like I'm still breathing. * (Then, Homer slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * Homer Simpson: YES! * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Julius goes to check his smart phone) * Marge Simpson: "What's going on? Checkin' the smartphone, Julis? * (revealing that FOX announces a new 'Simpsons' season) * Homer Simpson: Yeah, a new season's coming! * (which causes Homer to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Bart Simpson: Aw, come on! * Homer Simpson: WHY YOU LITTLE?!? * Marge: "No, no, no! Homie!" * (Marge shakes Homer's motionless body just as she begins sobbing wildly.) * Bart Simpson: Really?! * Marge: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" * Marge Simpson: Bart, your father's not really deceased, it's just a video clip. * (Fred begins looking depressed 'til he realized that he can revive Homer with his stone of couch gags, but right before he does anything to do so) * Homer Simpson: "Fred, how did that stone got the word couch gags on it? * Lisa Simpson: Dr. Hibbert? * (Julius grabs his right hand and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Homer.) * (Marge finally stops shaking Homer, but her sobbing stops, she puts her hands on her chest. Marge starts to fall on the floor, and she is pretending to play dead) * Homer Simpson: Wow, that caught you all in pain. * Lisa: Mom! Oh! * (Lisa puts her hands on her chest, falls on the floor and starts to play dead) * Marge Simpson: "Wow, look at you go, Lisa!" * (Bart laughs, his laughing stops, he puts his hands on his chest and falls on the floor) * Lisa Simpson: "Look what my brother, Bart's doing." ( * and Maggie Simpson denies to Homer, she pops her pacifier out, she puts her hands on her chin and falls on the floor.) * Marge Simpson: "Whoa! There goes you, Maggie!" * (Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie are lying on the floor, pretending that they are dead.) * Homer Simpson: 'D'oh, there are all dead. Oh no, Carl and Lenny's crying! * (Carl was snuggled tightly by Lenny) * Marge Simpson:Oh my word, Ned's terribly upset. * (Ned's sobbing on Homer's hospital bed) * Bart Simpson: Dr. Hibbert and Grampa's not crying. * (Julius is looking depressed just as Abe was sleeping with 1 single water drop) * Homer Simpson: Awwww... quit weeping, Stan. * (Stan was also sobbing heavily as he puts one arm on his eyes) * Marge Simpson: Barney, are you drinking?" * (Barney was drinking spirytus in his mouth as his eyes begin to water, and Fred's feeling depressed.) * Homer Simpson: Fred's sad that I am dead for good. * (The look on Homer's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his donut dropping right onto the ground, splits into half pieces and finally disappearing.) * Homer Simpson: (Gasps) My donut? * Homer Simpson: I hope you all enjoy that video. I just don't know what to say. * Marge Simpson: Bye-bye! Homie, time for you to work at the Power Plant. * Homer Simpson: Okay. Category:Reacts